Of Listening Ears
by Not-Terrestrial
Summary: This is a two shot, definite Lizzington, and I hope it comes out as funny as it sounds in my head. Remember to remind Red that not everything is the way it seems, or in this case sounds.


**I was watching Meet the Fockers and well I came up with this. IDK if you will think it funny or throw tomatoes at me but let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

Raymond Reddington loved to travel and see the world. Anyone who knew him knew him knew he loved to do so. His travels varied from business to pleasure; from coffee bean investments in Guatemala to climbing the Himalayas. Things were different now. The only times he would travel were when absolutely necessary, or when accompanied by his Lizzie. Anytime away from her was always agonizing to him.

Sometime in the last 12 months of know her his life became focused on 2 things. Lizzie and the blacklist. Everything else he did was to ensure both of their safety and finish his mission. Which is why he felt unsettled sitting on his jet on his way back. He knew the feeling would not go away until he saw her.

* * *

The one thing worse than a bullet lodged in your thigh was knowing there is a bullet in your thigh and you cannot go to the hospital to get it checked. How the hell Liz got in these situations was beyond her, but the one name that did pop on her head was Raymond Reddington. Red.

She had received a tip earlier in the day towards a lead on someone targeting Red. The panic that rose in her was not surprising at all. In the beginning, she fought the fleeting emotions that surged through concerning Red. She fought worrying when he wasn't around, fought her thoughts when they drifted towards him, and even tried to fight her not-so-innocent dreams about him. It didn't take her long to realize it was hopeless, and instead let her feelings ride out. Mindful of keeping her expression schooled and hidden from anyone too observant of her.

So, when she panicked for half a minute at this lead she concluded she could not go to Cooper about it. After the whole Anslo Garrick incident it was probably best not to give information like this to the office. It had to be off the books and for a while she had no idea what to do. That's when she decided to call Ressler. The only reason he agreed to check it out with her was because he didn't want Reddington to go away and ruin their little blacklist fun. If you ask her, she thinks he secretly respects and honors Red in a weird manly way.

Both armed and cautious they followed this lead to a shabby apartment that could have seen way better days. It was all going fine and dandy until they reached the bedroom. They heard a shuffling and the perp burst out of the closet firing his gun (you can guess where one shot landed). In less than a minute Ressler disarmed him and by the neck slammed him down on the did so with such a force the bed broke with a loud thud and tilted to the left.

When Liz stood behind Ressler good cop/bad cop (with a flesh wound) came into play. Her fury was adrenaline filled so there was no telling their perp twice to spill the beans. He complied so easily and ratted out some Matthew Nelson on putting a hit out on Red. They left him with a broken bed and a broken nose. The nose on her part.

* * *

It was well after 9pm when Red pulled up on Lizzie's street. Her lights were off so he figured she might be sleeping. He knew his absence made things slow at work which resulted in her getting well rested and taking better care of her self. With no blacklisters in tow all the time some well earned rest would always be good for her, and the team of course.

Pondering on whether or not to check in on her he noticed a car pull up in front of her house. Out came Lizzie and... Donald? Hmm maybe they did put in more hours today. He watched them walk up her steps (a little too closely if you asked him) and BOTH enter her place. Dembe looked over at him but he just shook his head and decided to wait a few minutes.

After 5 minutes his patience could not be more thinner. How long does it take to say goodnight to a coworker? With slight ire Red exited his car and marched up her steps. Her bedroom lights were on, but that was it. He was getting a bad feeling about this.

The door was easy to get through and as he walked in there was nothing greeting him. The lights were off and the silence that ensued was deafening. Where were they? Just at the moment he heard a loud moan come from upstairs, followed by a quiet whispering. Heading upstairs slowly his heart raced faster and faster with each step. He stopped just short of her door and listened in.

"We did this unprotected Liz." Donald's voice greeted him. "How we ended up here is your fault too. Stop squirming and let me get it out."

"It just (hiss) feels so big in there."

"I know I know, but hold still it will only take a second". Pause. "There, see it wasn't so bad, if you hadn't dragged me into this it would not have happened."

"Oh shush, you know you liked it. You even broke the bed with that last bit of force," Red's heart shattered at hearing this. He waited too long, maybe if he had told her how he felt mayb- "pass me my sweatpants, I don't feel comfortable like this in front of you."

"I think we are passed modesty now." Donald chuckled and shuffled around her room a bit, then silence. "I cant believe we did this Liz. We cannot tell Cooper about this, and if Reddington finds out..." He let the words hang out while Lizzie sighed.

At the sound of his name Red began to fume. Keep this a secret they say? Well why doesn't he crash this little party now and unburden them sooner. Stomping into her room he couldn't help but make a grand entrance.

"Lizzie, I hate to spoil the fun but I cannot believe I am gone for a few days and you begin cavort-" What he saw made him stop and openly stare at what was ahead of him. Few times Raymond Reddington was left speechless and open-mouthed (Lizzie later told him he looked like a fish) but this time it was amplified times 10.

It took him all but 10 seconds to assess what he was looking at. On her bed sat Lizzie with a bandage wrapped around her upper right thigh. She was wearing an oversized 'Polar Bear Plunge' t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants were folded at her side. Donald sat on a small stool next to her IN HIS CLOTHES and was holding med supplies on his lap. It was the perfect friend tending to friend scene and it couldn't have been more opposite to what muddled Red's mind a second ago.

"Red?!"

"Reddington?!"

Their voices both broke the temporary silence and the shared a look of shock, fear, and confusion all at the same time. In a moment Donald stood and made the most ungraceful exit ever witnessed.

"I think- um, im just gonna- yea im leaving now." Liz heard him go down the steps and then close the front door. That left her with Red... alone in her room. How in the very living world was she going to explain this?!


End file.
